


艺伎从行录

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 将军艺伎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Summary: 艺伎上战场
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

01

张九龄整装待发出城门的那天，城门口的鼓声敲得王九龙心慌。他的小阁楼明明离城门口很远，他这里有着醉生梦死的欢声笑语，他应该听不到鼓声的。

也可能是他心飞去了城门口，和鼓声化为了一体，一声声地直接打在了他的心上。咿咿呀呀的管弦声太刺耳了，王九龙咬着牙下定了很大的决心，提起了他的衣摆，往城门口跑去。

城门口的这一路不长，但是要走完需要很长的时间，王九龙一路奔跑过去，浮现在脑海里的全是他和张九龄相遇相识的所有事情。

张九龄，名声远扬的护国将军，误打误撞地和艺伎王九龙相识，自此成为了城中一段风流故事。难得一见沉迷烟柳，丝竹酒肉为伴的将军拜倒在了容颜清秀的艺伎身上，不思前途不思兵权。

临行前告别的时候，王九龙穿着薄薄的一层纱，把又细又长的腿露出来，脚趾头点了点张九龄的肩膀。他还不知道他即将面临分别，依旧笑得像个孩童一样。张九龄握住他的脚，放在嘴边亲了亲。

“九龙，我要去战场了。”

张九龄和王九龙除了翻云覆雨的事情不谈其他，就连上战场这样的事情张九龄也只是要在分别的前一天说出口。失望的神色一下子挂在了脸上，嘴角都撇了下去。

“怎么了？”张九龄笑着托起他的屁股往床边去。

“没什么，你去战场那天，我不会去送你的。”王九龙闹着脾气，心里却没底，他把张九龄的脸捧起来看了许久，随后深深地叹了口气。

“你放心，打完仗回来，我还来看你。”

人人都说，张九龄这一去凶险，可能回不来。战事永远没有消停的时候，永远都在打仗，永远都有人流血死去。王九龙越靠近城门心就越慌，他只能拼了命的向前跑，他听到自己的心跳动得厉害，他的心跳得有多厉害，城门口的鼓声就有多雄浑悲壮。

此去一别，不知道经年何月才能够相见。张九龄骑在马背上最后看着城里的景象，从前他觉得城中歌曲繁华，千篇一律的生活气味太过枯燥，现在他看着城墙边上横生的野草青苔，却怎么都看不够。

他听出了鼓声里的悲壮，每一次上战场前他都是意气风发的样子，他坚信自己可以班师回朝。从前他是没有牵挂，而现在他的心里全是不舍，上战场前只想着能不能够活着回来。

临行的官人过来催促，张九龄没有理会，静静地看着城门口。他在等一个身影，一个也许会来，又也许不会来的身影。来了是好，还能够好好地道别，不来也好，正好断了自己的念想。

鼓过三巡，张九龄勒住了缰绳调转了马头的方向，对身旁的人笑了笑：“走吧。”

达达的马蹄声踩在石板上，城门将开，就在这一阵马蹄声中，混进了忙乱的脚步声。一袭红衣用力奔跑的少年钻进队列中，喘着气努力地跑到最前一排。衣衫都松散了，露出大半个肩头，王九龙张开双手，拦住了最前头扬着马鞭才要加快马步的将军。

九龙，王九龙，他还是来了。张九龄神色一紧，看着王九龙一步步跑到自己的面前。他没穿鞋，光着脚跑过来的，通红的脚底隐隐地现在张九龄的面前，他看起来十分随意，连头发都没有梳好，一看就知道是临时起意。

“不是说，不会来送我吗？”张九龄下了马，蹲下身子抬起王九龙的脚揉了揉。石子都划破了白皙的双脚，滋滋地冒着血珠。

“我也不想来送你，但是我怕我再也见不到你。”王九龙垂着眸，十分低落，“他们都说，这一战死了很多的人，几百年都没平定下来的战乱，去了就是送死。”

“对我没信心吗？”张九龄眉眼之间全是温柔，他摸了摸王九龙的头，笑道，“别怕，我是护国将军，国在我就会在。”

“可是我不想你当什么护国将军，我只想你护着我一个人。”王九龙抬起头来，他再掩藏不了他眼中的泪花，“因为护着我就不会有生命危险，我不会让你为我去死的。”

“九龙，胡闹了。”张九龄帮他擦掉流出来的泪，“这样也未免太自私了点。”

“自私没什么不好，人总要活下去的不是吗？”王九龙抓住他的手，“不然，我跟你一同走。”

要王九龙放弃那诗酒温柔乡，跟他去战场杀敌吗？可是战场上只有永远都不会落下的尘沙，无数的冲锋陷阵，每张看起来不一样却又一样的脸庞，流着血倒下去的，甚至是连尸体都找不到的可怕景象。王九龙见不得死人，陪着张九龄去战场对他来说真的好吗？

“九龄，你带上我。”

王九龙的眼神太坚定了，坚定到让张九龄害怕。他站起来，把王九龙重新搂进自己的怀里，按着他的头不顾其他人在场，亲上了王九龙的唇。

挂上生死离别的吻，两个人都异常缠绵，王九龙舍不得放开张九龄，但是张九龄先放开了他的手：“战场上太多未知，也很多危险，我要你安全。”

“我在你身边你不能够保护我吗？”王九龙看着张九龄上了马，仍然不死心地抬头看着他，“你可以保护我的。”

“我不能保证，九龙。”张九龄又恢复了寻常的镇定神色，淡淡地开口，“我只能答应你，我会想尽一切办法活着回来见你，但是如果我做不到，你别怪我。”

马鞭扬起发出了清脆又凄厉的声响，王九龙让开道路看着骑马要远去的背影，放开嗓子用力地嘶吼了出来：“张九龄，除非你带上我，就算是你死了，我也要看着你死。”

张九龄勒住了缰绳，他回过头来看着和自己相隔几米远的王九龙，咬着后槽牙尽量让自己看起来不是那么容易动摇。

王九龙一步一步走向他，根本不带退缩，也没有从前害怕着听张九龄给他讲战场上的血雨腥风的畏缩样子。这时候他是不怕死的，他只是想要看见张九龄，想要和张九龄在一起。

“不许再向前走了。”张九龄制止住了他，“王九龙，我不做冒险的事情。你回去，洗好脸把脚上的伤口擦一擦，乖乖地等着我回来。”

“你不要我了吗？”

“不是不要你，我是害怕。”张九龄怕王九龙死。

王九龙站在原地把脸上的水全都擦干，他的手上还有泥灰，刚刚他跑来的时候摔了个跟头弄脏的。现在他的脸都花了，可是他的心是干净的。

“我只是，不想见不到你。”王九龙盯着张九龄看，“最坏的打算不过就是和你一起死。”

“九龙，回去吧。”张九龄说完，干脆利落地转回了头，不带半点留恋。

苍劲的马蹄声一路北去，王九龙的耳边是越来越激昂的鼓声和擦着耳朵远去的马蹄声，这些声响慢慢地远去，最后只剩下王九龙一个人无力地坐在地上。

他现在十分狼狈，过不了多久城中就会传出一名艺伎竟然对将军动了情爱之心要生死追随，而将军情薄，出城的时候头都没有回过一次。

王九龙不过是动了情，痴痴傻傻的可怜人。他站起来，拍了拍身上的尘土，这个时候王九龙才反应过来自己脚底钻心的疼痛。

他忍着泪水，一瘸一拐慢慢地往城里走着。刚才他用尽了力气才跑过来，他以为能够打动张九龄，他以为张九龄也会像他那样，放不下他。

城门还没关上，王九龙的脚才迈进去，就听见背后传来了急促的马蹄声。他转过身，看着张九龄驾着马一个人向城门奔来。

那一瞬间他连眼泪都流不出来了，只是愣怔地看着张九龄。他生怕一切都是一场他自己想出来的梦，他使劲地掐了自己的胳膊，疼痛让他清醒，张九龄这时候已经勒住马头向他伸出了手。

张九龄回来了，为了他回来了。王九龙把手递过去，只觉得天旋地转，下一秒就被张九龄搂进了怀里。耳边灌着的是猎猎的风，王九龙第一次骑马，还是坐在张九龄的身前。张九龄的胸膛贴着他的后背，他真真切切地感受到了张九龄在嗅他颈间的香气。

“今天没有妆扮。”张九龄夹了夹马肚，让马跑得更快些好追上在前面赶路的兵马，“衣服也没有拉好，怎么这么急？”

“我怕我见不到你最后一面。”王九龙把滑落在肩头的衣服拢好，转过头和他换了一个吻，“我心里总是害怕，好像能够听到城门的鼓声。”

“不用害怕，我会等你的。”张九龄的话散在风中，但是王九龙听得清清楚楚。王九龙仍然有些害怕，但是除了害怕，他更多的是欣喜和刺激。

“九龄，我第一次上战场。”王九龙贴着张九龄的后背，“我还不知道你在战场上的样子。”

“到时候，别被吓到就好了。”张九龄的手从后面搂住了王九龙的腰，再一次扬起了马鞭赶着路。


	2. Chapter 2

02

地毯上柔软得很，像是什么动物的皮毛。王九龙不懂这些，他只是光着脚，穿过一层正在跳舞的歌姬往前走。他穿着丝绸的衣服，他不知道战场军帐里怎么会有这样上好的料子，也不知道张九龄怎么请来裁缝完工的。

张九龄说，这是专门给他做的。

两边饮酒的是张九龄手底下的兵，刚刚打了一场小仗，还算胜利，他们都说是张九龄这个护国将军的威严让敌兵害怕了，所以败退三十里。

“那还能有什么，不过是九龙给了我好运。”张九龄没把他们的吹捧放在心上，勾着唇看着一步一步向自己走过来的王九龙。

王九龙的腿又细又长，从柔软的丝绸布料里露出来，随着乐曲的旋律慢慢地走着，他每走一步就像是走在张九龄的心上。还有三步就可以走到了张九龄的座位上，但是张九龄等不及了，直接走上前去把他拉在了自己怀里。

当着众人的面坐在张九龄的腿上，王九龙这才看到他眼中骄傲又明亮的神色。

那是一个将军，打了胜仗在爱人面前骄傲又得意的样子。

“恭喜将军。”王九龙咬住张九龄接过来的杯子，仰着头把酒喝下去，张九龄没等他喝完酒就把他抱在桌子上，明目张胆地和他四目相对。

“恭喜我什么？”张九龄的眼神很露骨，丝毫不掩饰他对王九龙的喜欢，“我又喜从何来？”

“恭喜将军击退敌军三十里，又喜得佳人在侧，这真是双喜临门。”站在身侧的副将举起酒杯站起来，“军营中少有知心的人能够陪伴在将军身侧，也少有能让我们这些兄弟大口吃肉大口喝酒的日子，我也要感谢九龙。”

王九龙蹙着眉看过去，他不清楚副将是什么意思，也不知道这酒该喝不该喝。王九龙回头看着张九龄，向他寻求意见。张九龄没有说话，只是盯着他看，嘴角挂着浅浅的笑。

战场上打仗，将军和副将要好好配合，为了一个艺伎撕破脸皮，不值当。王九龙看着并没有什么动作的张九龄，会心一笑。

他翻了个身，从桌子上跳下来，身上挂着的环佩叮当，清脆悦耳。王九龙端着酒杯，走到副将的面前，弯下腰给副将斟了一杯酒。

“副将军哪里的话，应该是九龙，敬您一杯酒。”王九龙挂上笑，对上副将军的眼睛。

那双眼睛里藏着什么，王九龙一清二楚。从前在小阁楼里，他不只一次看过这样的眼神，从不遮掩的，假意又缠绵的。王九龙不动声色地把自己领口的衣服拢紧，随意拿起一个酒杯自己倒了酒。

王九龙的一双手被按住，副将就这么明目张胆地勾着王九龙的腰，把他往自己的怀里揽。酒肉的气味全部冲进王九龙的鼻间，让他皱着眉头，却又无法直接拒绝这迎面过来的不怀好意。

“久闻张将军得了一名绝色的艺伎，不仅容貌好看身姿也很柔软，今日得见果然名不虚传，也难怪张将军不思他的前途功业。”

“副将过誉了。”张九龄握着杯子，冷冷地笑道，“不过就是一个艺伎，哪里能够得到您这样的垂青。”

“哪里是区区一个艺伎。”副将大笑，低着头去闻王九龙身上的幽香。久在战场上的人不懂得怜香惜玉，这样粗鲁又直接的举动惹得王九龙颤着身子向后躲，酒全都洒到了两个人的身上。

“副将军，如果您好好喝酒，九龙敬您一杯，如果您是为了别的，那九龙就要得罪了。”王九龙推掉副将的手，换上一个浅浅的笑，重新给他斟了一杯酒。

“酒，当然要好好喝。只是我与将军一同为官，这喝酒的规矩，当然也是一样的。”刚刚王九龙怎么给张九龄喂的酒，现在就要怎么对着他来。

王九龙不过就是一个被带到战场上来的艺伎，其实和眼前这些跳舞的人并没什么两样。哪怕是张九龄给他穿上了精致好看的衣服，请了专人为他赶制，可出了小阁楼出了那座城，王九龙就只是一个被带在身边，聊解寂寞的艺伎。

军中男人众多，今天的副将不过是想要挑战着张九龄的底线，如果张九龄并不在乎，那么王九龙就是掉进狼坑的一块鲜嫩的肉。脖子挂在腰间过日子的人，并没有什么可以顾虑的。

酒杯里的酒跟着曲子和歌姬的腰身晃动，张九龄依旧是坐在中间，高高在上的样子。这就是他战场中的样子吗，眼神中全是冷意，全然找不到方才的一丝欢喜。判若两人的样子严肃得让人害怕。酒过三巡，王九龙仍然不见他站起身来，把自己带过去。

王九龙咬住了酒杯，他不再看向张九龄，直接跨坐在副将的腿上。突如其来的贴近让刚才还耀武扬威的副将慌了神，手脚僵硬。

是个能说不敢做的主。王九龙冷笑着把副将的脸扳过来，酒杯横过去，眼神中也不再有艺伎那样的慌张和害怕。他像是在挑衅，是要给将军去喂毒的杀手，仿佛这酒杯里的酒不是酒，是毒药。

王九龙的身子太软了，不比那些歌姬差，他的身子跟着曲子起伏着，一杯酒硬是三推四阻了也没喝下去。酒杯应声落地的时候，曲子戛然而止。滚落在脚边的液体流淌出来。王九龙在众人的注目之下蹲下身子，伸出手指抹了一下舔进嘴里。

“是杯好酒，副将不喝，真是您的损失。”

下了酒席王九龙挣开了张九龄的怀抱。他甚至是光着脚的，冰冷的石板被他踩在脚底，石子划破了他的脚心，他都没感觉，还在往前走着。夜晚的风凉，但是王九龙的脸色更冷，一进门王九龙就把张九龄关在了屋外。

“九龙……”张九龄的头上还勒着冠子，还是刚从战场上回来的神气将军，他的眉头紧皱，勉强看出那么点忧愁来。他打着门，喊着门里的人。

“九龙，你开开门让我进去。”

“为什么你刚才不帮我。”屋里的人翻箱倒柜，找出那么点药酒来，一股脑地倒在自己的脚上，疼痛这才席卷而来。钻心的，刺着骨头的。

“你要我以什么样的理由去帮你啊，九龙。”张九龄听到屋里王九龙细微的动静，他刚才跟着，知道王九龙划破了脚，地上是又浅又小的血印。张九龄皱着眉，打门声更急促了些，“九龙，你让我看看你的脚。”

屋子里的人没有理他，窗户被打开了一道口，药瓶从屋子里被扔了出来，碎在地上。张九龄看着那破碎的瓶子，扯出一个无奈又宠溺的笑来。

好像又想到在小阁楼里，因为他三天没来，王九龙把他关在门外发着脾气。明明就是想念得紧，却消不下这口气偷偷扒在窗子口看着门外的张九龄。

“九龙，他好歹是个副将。战事未平，我若是与他起争端，就算不提天下社稷，首先我就保护不好你。”话讲得真是漂亮，可惜屋子里的人并没发出什么动静。

也许是真的生气了，又或者是吓到了。张九龄站在门口听了一回，扬高了声音：“那你不见我，我就走了。外面湿气重，你刚光着脚走，寒气凉，让人给你打盆热水泡一泡脚。”

屋子里仍旧没有动静。张九龄的手迟疑了两下，终究还是没有敲下去。

闹腾的人终于停了下来，王九龙的身子贴在门后，他只听到屋外有沙沙作响的声音，是风吹响的窗子。外面是真的冷，王九龙低着头思索了几秒，还是打开了门。

张九龄好像真的走了，王九龙探出个脑袋来看了看，真的没有看到张九龄的人。他失落地低着头，心里说不出来的滋味。

要赶张九龄走的人是他，偏偏不想让张九龄走的人也是他。

风灌进门里，王九龙想要把门关上，抬起头却看到拦着门要进来的张九龄。张九龄仍然是戴着冠子的，脸上多了些温柔，他的脸被风吹得有些红，但是他一伸手攥住了王九龙的手腕。

“外面冷，你让我进来看看你的脚。”

王九龙被抱在了床上，张九龄把他的脚抱在怀里，轻轻地吹着气。王九龙上的药一点儿也不仔细，还能看到流着的血，一点点地往外冒。

脚也是冰凉的。张九龄把他的脚放在自己的心窝里暖了暖，血沾上了将军的袍子，而张九龄一点都不在意。

“你松手。”王九龙抓着被子，低着头不看张九龄。他怕自己一看到张九龄，就心软。明明是他自己要求着张九龄带他来战场的，张九龄也劝过让他不要跟来。

是他自己，执意要跟来，说要和张九龄生死与共。

“现在你知道了，战场上军营里可没有玩笑。时时刻刻都会有危险，不仅是敌军，更有内部的纷争。”张九龄攥住他的手，把他重新拉到自己怀里，这才能好好地抱着他。

“所以庆功宴上，我问你，恭喜我什么，我喜从何来。”

王九龙就那么看着张九龄，他第一次觉得这个男人并不是沉迷美色就误国误天下的男人，他有着深思熟虑，也把所有的特例和温柔给了王九龙。

“可是你那个副将，他……”王九龙撇着嘴，眼角也垂了下来，“你不救我。”

“如果他真的对你做些什么，我是一定会出手的。”张九龄亲了亲王九龙的鬓角，唇瓣流连到他的下巴，脖颈，最后是锁骨。

他有多久没有这样抱着王九龙了，刚刚在庆功宴上，他差一点就忍不住，就要把王九龙扣在自己的怀里好好地亲一亲。

但是他不可以。他知道，自己把王九龙带到战场上来，总会有这么一出。军队里所有男人都会盯着王九龙看，每个人都像是一头饿狼，就等着把王九龙拆吃入腹。

张九龄不会让这样的事情发生，可是刚刚王九龙看向副将的眼神让张九龄讶异。

他的这个艺伎，并不是简单的艺伎。他在危险的时候，会露出凶狠的目光来，不知道怎么样就咬你一口。

手顺着衣摆钻进去，王九龙夹住了张九龄的手，推开他：“哄我让你进来，就是为了这个？”

“我如果要说不是为了这个，会不会显得我有些虚伪？”

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

03

战场是什么样子的，自己亲身经历和从别人口中听说一点都不一样。尽管王九龙提前把所有的可能都想了一遍，但他亲眼所见后还是被那样可怕的场面吓到。

不断有流着血的躯体来来往往地出现在他的面前，火把燃烧着发出的焦味和迸裂的声音打在惶恐的人的心上。王九龙找不到张九龄了，他在军帐中穿梭着，想要看看跟着回来的人到底有没有张九龄。

第一次这样直接地面对生死，他心慌了。看不见张九龄的那一刻，他害怕了。

张九龄穿着盔甲回来的时候满身都是血，不知道是他自己的还是别人的。王九龙本来在军帐中像个没头苍蝇一样，在他看到走到自己面前的张九龄，他第一反应就是抱住他，抱紧他。

“你回来了。”王九龙咬着唇，明明有千百万句想要说出口的话，可是看到张九龄的那一刻他什么都说不出来了。只有一句确认他回来的话，能够勉强说出口。

他原来这么害怕死，害怕张九龄死。

浓烈的情爱让两个人滚在一起，王九龙格外的主动，他托着张九龄的东西一点一点地坐下去。他想要张九龄的东西在自己身体里横冲直撞，他想要用这种方式来确认张九龄还活着，还能够抱着他亲吻他。

明明王九龙只是一个卖艺不卖身的艺伎，但是遇见了张九龄，他好像身心都沦陷了下去。为了张九龄，他抛弃了醉生梦死的小阁楼，为了张九龄，他来到了生死边缘的战场，忍受着别人不怀好意的目光。

最后王九龙还是趴在了张九龄的身上，闭上眼睛和张九龄静静地接吻。他们的衣服还没穿起来，张九龄一勾着腿，就把王九龙拉到了自己的怀里。

“是不是害怕了，怕我会死？”张九龄捧着他的脸含着他的唇，喃喃道，“九龙，战场上就是这样的，生和死都是常见的事情。”

“就没有一种不流血的办法吗？”王九龙的手勾着张九龄的脖子，认真地看着他，“不用动刀剑的。”

“有啊，”张九龄轻声笑了笑，歪着头咬住了王九龙的耳朵，“我把你送过去，一个你就能够化解干戈，你愿意吗？”

不知道是不是王九龙的错觉，张九龄在他身上的每一处吻，都让他战栗。就像是战场上的风，刮到了他的身上，吹乱他的衣衫。

“我是艺伎，凭本事吃饭。又不是那些卖身的女人。”王九龙不高兴地推开他，想要去够被扔得远远的被子，他的手还没伸过去，就被张九龄拽了回来。

“我开玩笑的，九龙，我舍不得你。”从张九龄见到王九龙的第一天起，他就知道自己要陷进去了。笑起来如天上的太阳一样温暖的人就这么扑到了张九龄怀里，红着脸告诉他，我本来也不是出卖肉体的人，可是看见你，我就想把什么都给你。

艺伎上战场，要担心的不只是生死，更有如狼似虎的那么多双眼睛。军营中的男人才不管你是卖身的还是卖艺的，一个男人吃得的，那其他男人也吃得。

从前就有不少这样的例子，打了胜仗的将军从其他地方弄来可以泄欲的可人儿供军中将士玩乐。生死中走出来的人金钱银两打动不了，唯有温柔乡美人肩才能够绊住将军士兵的脚。

张九龄的话，是玩笑，但是也有几分真心。副将存的心思在那一晚庆功宴上让张九龄看了个透彻。王九龙来战场，多的是想要占据他的人。把王九龙放在军中，除了能够让王九龙陪着自己，也会让军中将士变得蠢蠢欲动。

琉璃瓶子砸了下来，张九龄翻个身，看到光着脚丫站在窗边开着窗的王九龙。

“外面下雨了。”轰隆的雷声从窗外劈了一道，紧接着屋子就被闪电照亮。王九龙的脸印在雷声中，惨白且没有生气。他就像被人囚禁在军营中的鸟，但他不是飞不出去的鸟。

他是会咬人一口的美人蛇。

王九龙弯下身子把琉璃瓶的碎片捡起来，他是故意打碎琉璃瓶子的，故意让张九龄注意到自己。他的手不小心划到了碎片，血滴下来的那一刻，张九龄走过来，抓住了他的手腕。

“怎么这样不小心？”

“九龄，别把我送给别人好不好？”

含着王九龙手指帮他吸着血的张九龄抬起头来看着王九龙，王九龙把他的一句话这样放在心上，是害怕吗？张九龄想到了庆功宴上，王九龙不想给副将敬酒，向他投过来的目光。

“不会的，我的人，只能是我的。”

军营中出事了，副将横死。副将的尸体从帐中被抬出来的时候，身上的衣衫不整，不难想象到死前他正在做着什么事情。

张九龄亲手把白布盖过了头，弯下腰沉静了许久。手下把副将屋子里整理出来的东西呈上来给张九龄，是一块红色的帕子，一看就不像是副将得随身用物。

“将军，副将惨死，这事关战事，还是要派人查个彻底啊。”

“将军，我听闻，副将横死之前，有人看到王九龙出入了副将的屋子。将军，还请您，让我们押了王九龙，好好审问一下。”

正在倒酒的王九龙听到自己名字抬起头来，看着下面禀报的人忽然间来了兴致，翘着腿用手撑着自己的头。现在这些士兵是要拿王九龙治罪，说他秽乱军营，意图杀死副将。庆功宴上副将和王九龙的梁子就是最好的证据，王九龙有想要杀副将的原因。

“九龙，你说说吧。”张九龄转过头来，想要接过王九龙的酒。但是王九龙抢走了酒杯，重新给他倒了一杯。

“将军怀疑我杀了副将，就不应该随便喝我倒的酒。”王九龙勾唇笑道，“万一我给你的是毒酒呢？”

“你就算给的是毒酒，我也喝。”张九龄跟着他笑，挑着王九龙的下巴要他看向自己，“现在你告诉我，你去副将屋子里，做什么？”

“他非礼我。”王九龙冷冷道，“从庆功宴上他就图谋不轨，他骗我进他的屋子，一进屋就要摸我。”

“所以你就杀了他。”立于阶下的人握着拳头听到王九龙的话就要上前，但是被张九龄拦住。

“我杀他都嫌脏了我的手。”王九龙冷哼两声，“在他上手的时候，我就挣扎着跑出去了。”

“可是......”

“没有可是。”张九龄打断了两人的说话，严肃起来，“厚葬副将，这种事情不宜外传。吩咐下去，如果副将横死的事情传到敌营，让他们趁此时机攻打过来，谁传的我一个都不会放过。

军营中只有一个人穿过红衣，常用红色帕子的也只有王九龙一个人。那手帕上甚至还有王九龙身上的味道，张九龄甩了甩帕子，重新塞回王九龙的身上。

屋子里只有他们两个人，王九龙攥住张九龄的手看着他：“九龄，你不信我？”

“我信你。”张九龄笑着把手抽出来，帮他把手帕塞好，“副将他非礼过你，他死了就死了吧。”

“可是你说，你上战场需要用人......”

“我自己也可以。”张九龄皱着眉头，“只是我会累一点，但是你相信我。”

没了臂膀，好在消息也没放出去。张九龄有日子没见王九龙了，战事繁重，不断有人死去，小战一场接着一场，两方僵持着，谁都不让谁。张九龄不愿把战事上的烦心事和王九龙说，把自己关在房间里谁都不见。

张九龄想要战事结束，他有办法可循，但是他不愿意。桌案前还放着王九龙前日来落在这里的帕子，张九龄揉了揉眉心，拿着帕子，往屋外走去。

他第一想去见的，就是王九龙。他想要扑进王九龙的怀里，就像是在小阁楼里做过的那样，他一有烦心事就想要枕在王九龙的腿上，握着王九龙的手。

可是王九龙不在屋里。乌黑的夜空里连月亮都没有，张九龄皱着眉头，大晚上的王九龙会去哪里，在军营这样的地方。

不知道是哪个地方传过来的声音，张九龄循着声音上前，看见了王九龙衣衫凌乱地从其他人的房间里出来。

王九龙的发丝松散，领口也是敞开的，肩头也都露了出来。他看见张九龄来丝毫没有慌张，只是浅浅地笑着。

“你在干什么？”张九龄板着脸，上前拉住王九龙的手，把他拉到自己的面前来，“你想要干什么？”

“我没干嘛啊，”王九龙松了松张九龄的手，他挣脱不开索性贴着张九龄的身子笑道，“也许，我是在帮你抚恤军心。”

军营中死了个副将，本来就是人心惶惶。战事一拖再拖，军中将士早就有了躁动之心。张九龄能看出来，王九龙当然也能够看出来。

只是他堂堂护国将军不需要一个艺伎来帮他。张九龄浑身都冒着冷气，他用力地抓着王九龙的手，把他推到墙边。

“王九龙，你要记得你是个艺伎。你是卖艺的，不是卖身的。”

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

04

战鼓没能把流血的战士完完整整地送回来，却把敌营对峙的使者迎了进来。王九龙被叫进来的时候张九龄正坐在中央举着酒杯若有所思。

王九龙不知道除了战事还能有什么让张九龄放在心上，于是他安安静静地走到他的身边，接过手下抱过来的琴。琴声的悠扬能够让人忘却烦恼，哪怕是片刻。

使者凝神听着，眼中呈现出一种痴迷的样子。久在战场他从来没听过这样动听的曲子，心中的柔情被勾了起来，痴痴地看着王九龙。

琴声停下来的时候，使者依旧沉浸在曲中久久不能回神。张九龄轻声笑了两下，这才让他从余韵中清醒过来，站起来敬了张九龄一杯酒。

“使者所为何来？”张九龄没有喝酒，只是冷冷地看着使者。敌营派兵来不可小觑，张九龄不敢喝酒，怕喝醉了酒中了对方的诡计。

使者把这一切都看在眼里，笑着说道：“聪明的将军，既然把所有的算计都想得这么周全，为什么想不到身边的人会给你带来危险？”

王九龙调琴的手顿了顿，抬起头看着台阶之下的使者，慌张只有一阵，他就又低下头调着自己的琴音。又不是第一次了，自从副将死后，军中就有谣言四起，说是王九龙害了副将，红帕子就是确凿的证据。王九龙认那帕子是他的，但是他自己也不知道是什么时候遗落下来的。

他记得那帕子被他放在了枕头底下，好好放着的。

“你是说，我身边的人？”张九龄眯着眼睛笑，他随手指了一个人，对使者道，“你说的是他？”

一连指了很多人，使者都摇了摇头。直到张九龄指到了王九龙，使者勾起一抹笑，意味深长地点了点头。他是听到消息来的，说护国将军自己的军营中出了事，副将横死。虽然张九龄封锁了消息，可是要是想知道消息也总有机会和门路。

使者就是为了这个来的。

“今日我奉自家将军的命来，就是想向您来谈判的。我们彼此兵戎相见多日，依旧僵持不下。”使者故意顿了顿，看着张九龄，“毕竟，少了一个副将打起仗来也很是吃力不是？”

“可是我并未说过，我的副将横死。”张九龄敲着酒杯，笑道，“您是从哪里听到的消息？”

“将军不会真的以为，封锁了消息，这件事情的真相就会被掩盖吗？”使者看向了王九龙，一字一句道，“因为军营中多了一位面容姣好的艺伎，琴技一流身子也柔软，不仅能够舒缓战事带来的倦怠，也依旧可以用身体来抚恤军心。”

“让我来猜一猜，骄傲的将军不允许只属于自己的艺伎被别人占有，例如位同将军的副将。而我们眼前这位艺伎，也不希望自己沦落为用身体来取悦男人的工具。”

“毕竟，艺伎只卖艺，不卖身。”

傲气的艺伎是真的爱将军，不堪忍受这样的屈辱，所以私下里去找副将，并且把副将杀死了。副将怎么死的并不重要，也许是被防身的匕首扎死的，又或者是用另一种看起来毫无破绽的方法——毒酒。

不是有手帕嘛。

可是一个艺伎真的能够为了自己对将军的爱，就把副将直接弄死吗？一个艺伎，能有这样的胆量和魄力，除去了张九龄的臂膀，显而易见他不同寻常。今天他能够毒死副将，明天也会毒死将军。

“将军不愿喝我的酒，怕有毒。将军可曾想过，若是一个艺伎端过酒来让您喝，您喝吗？”

坐在中央的张九龄终于有了愠怒的神色，他皱着眉，把酒杯摔在地上，从台阶上一步一步走下来。王九龙想要站起来，提醒张九龄别下去，可是已经晚了。

刺眼的剑晃得屋里一亮，冰冷的刀尖已经抵住了使者的脖子。张九龄周身都是冷意，对着使者：“只有我军营中的人，才会知道得如此详细，您露出马脚了。”

“我丝毫不在意您杀了我们在您眼底下安排的细作，那只是我们手中的一颗棋子，而我说过了，我今天来不是来惹怒您的。我是来谈判的。”

刀应声入鞘，王九龙也紧跟着张九龄这个动作瘫自己下来。他攥紧了自己的袖口，就听见张九龄冰冷的应答：“那你想怎么样？”

用一个艺伎来换暂时的安宁。

王九龙从前的生活不是这个样子的，烟柳繁华之地，每天睁开眼睛醒来想到的第一件事就是今天要炮制什么样子的胭脂水粉。那个时候王九龙每天梳洗完的第一件事就是打开窗子，听其他艺伎拨弄着琴弦，聊着烟火人间。

战场的确不是他该来的地方。流血杀戮、阴谋算计，在战场上谁也不能信谁。一不小心就会掉入陷阱，成为别人板上的鱼肉，任他们宰割。

在战场面前，真心又算得了什么。

张九龄的欢爱多少带了点绝决的意思，他不肯松开王九龙，更是在王九龙喊痛的时候故意用力地顶撞。他要王九龙记得他的疼痛，后来也没有谁能够再弄像张九龄这样弄痛王九龙。张九龄就要做王九龙唯一一个不同的男人。

王九龙忍着痛，摸了摸张九龄的脸。他知道张九龄在发泄，张九龄是一个不愿意把他放在小阁楼里，因为他的请求和跑遍了一整座城划破了脚心的狼狈就心软的将军。张九龄从来都舍不得王九龙，王九龙自己也是知道的。

“九龄，我非去不可吗？”

一个疑似杀害了副将，搞得军中人心惶惶不可终日的艺伎，如果真的能够化解干戈，那是最好不过的了。王九龙自己也问过张九龄，能不能有不用流血的法子。那个时候张九龄就告诉他了，用你的身体去换国家的安宁。

张九龄不回答，只是亲着王九龙。他闭上眼睛，把王九龙的身子抱得更紧，他喃喃道：“九龙，说你爱我。”

“我爱你，”王九龙捧着像个孩子一样的张九龄，他没见过这样的张九龄，简直想让人抱在怀里好好地亲一亲他的耳朵，“我爱你。”

谁说将军只能是铁血无情杀人不眨眼的，卸下那一身铠甲和肩上担起来的重任，张九龄和普通的人没什么两样。都需要被拥抱，被安慰。

“那你信我吗？”

王九龙曾经抱怨过张九龄不信他，在手底下的人拿着手帕和王九龙对峙问他为什么要杀掉副将的时候。那个时候的张九龄说信他，而现在是到了考验王九龙的时候，张九龄问王九龙，信不信自己。

如果王九龙说信，那么过不了多久，他就会被张九龄送去敌营。张九龄会说，你信我，我必不会叫你受苦，等战事撤下去了，我就来找你。

张九龄是这样一个在战事上有着野心的人，什么沉迷阁楼不思功名不思战事，不过就是为了伪装自己的野心。好让皇上放心，也是在保自己的命。

沉默了好一会，王九龙重新勾上张九龄的脖子，亲了亲他的唇，淡淡一笑：“我信你。”

“可是我害怕。”

害怕去了敌营不习惯，害怕遇到陌生的人并与之交谈，害怕自己会被虐待。要一个艺伎去为国献身，王九龙从来就没有这样大的抱负过，他只想着要安身立命，好好地过自己的日子。

可是这个世道上，谁不愿意好好地过日子，还不都是这样被逼出来的吗？

张九龄架过王九龙的腿，让自己更加贴近王九龙。这样的动作让王九龙羞耻又爽快，双脚都蜷缩起来，身上也泛了点点的粉。王九龙太紧了，一点也不像是被干多了的样子，他绞得张九龄浑身舒爽，只想要抓着他的腰再来一次。

结束之后张九龄搂住王九龙的腰，在他的肩膀上落下轻轻一吻：“别害怕，我会保护你。”

窗外的月色明亮，张九龄抱着王九龙，忽然想到有一个夜晚，他因为战事忙碌许久未见王九龙，想要去看他。可是那一晚他在别人的屋子面前看到了发丝凌乱的王九龙，这算是王九龙给他的惊喜，让他有了怒意。王九龙说，他在帮张九龄抚恤军心。

王九龙是不是真的去抚恤军心了张九龄不知道。但是比张九龄知道，仅仅是看着衣衫凌乱的王九龙，他就已经忍不住了。如果王九龙再去了敌营，得到敌军将领的赏识，甚至是敌国皇帝的爱慕，张九龄一定会怒发冲冠。

好像谁都觊觎着王九龙，谁都要打王九龙的主意。

没有睡意，张九龄看着翻了个身面向自己的王九龙，拍着他的脸问他：“那一晚上我看见你从别人的屋子里走出来，你真的去伺候别人去了？”

“吃味了？”王九龙吐了吐舌头，扮了个鬼脸给他，“我才没那个心思去看上别人呢，我就是气不过，气不过你把副将横死的事情算在我头上。我就是想要气你，所以才故意那么说，我要看看你到底在不在乎我。”

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

05

送王九龙去敌营的那天张九龄没来，已经有很多的人来送王九龙了，不缺张九龄一个人。而对于王九龙来说，不过就是从一处军营，到了另一处。

另一处军营可就没有张九龄这样的人护着他了。他跟随着张九龄上战场，看到的也都是张九龄保护之下的战场，而如今，王九龙要看到战场真正的样子。

害怕吗，真的害怕。但是一开始就是他自己要来战场的，是他自己求着张九龄带他来，他就应该想到战场上的可怕。张九龄能够护着他已经是他的运气了。

他不能够害怕，自从那杯酒端起来他就没有了退路。常年学习的礼节让他不慌不忙地举着杯，笑着看向面前那个陌生的将军。

按照条件，他们鸣金收兵，这时候张九龄应该回朝面圣，从此过天下太平的日子。或许两年、三年后再起兵戈，张九龄重新一身铠甲前来，王九龙才能够再看见他。

“你不怕，张九龄他就把你丢在这里吗？”坐在上面的将军看着王九龙就像在看什么新奇的事物，他从没想过一个艺伎会有这样的胆识上战场，也没想过一个艺伎会这么心甘情愿地跟随着野心勃勃的护国将军。

“天底下的艺伎不止你一个，会弹琴，还是会跳舞？或者说是床上功夫了得？”

艺伎最大的错误就是献身，而到底是为了什么才让一个艺伎献了身。是对情人的爱吗，还是别的什么？

“我不怕。”王九龙看着眼前的人扬起了一抹笑，他那样的自信，尽管他的双手有着细微的颤抖，“我相信张九龄。”

“你看，你不是也在赌吗？”陌生的敌国将军挥了挥手，“你也在害怕，你也怕张九龄丢下你。情爱，这种东西也有人相信？”

这世间最不值得相信的就是情爱，在战事面前，王九龙还不是被送到了这里，背负着谋杀了副将、扰乱了军心的罪名。

“我第一次听说你，并不是从细作的嘴里。”敌国将军笑了笑，托着腮对着下面坐着的人挥了挥手，“早就听闻你国昌盛富饶，那么就让我们看看，都城中的艺伎有多么高超的琴技，能够让我们的使者回来都称赞不已。”

早就有人为王九龙摆好了琴，拉好了椅子。王九龙看着屋中饮酒作乐的人，那其中也有看向他的不怀好意的目光，就像是当初张九龄手下的副将看向自己的样子。

王九龙坐下来，把手放在琴上，深吸了一口气。琴声缓缓地流泻出来，缓解掉了屋里的那阵紧张的对峙，丝竹饮酒，好像回到了小阁楼里的时光。

那也是王九龙第一次见张九龄。谁都说今天小阁楼里会来一位重要的客人，是朝中重要的官员，一开始谁也没放在心上，朝中的官员他们见多了，贪财好色和普通人没什么两样。后来张九龄跨着马下来，一步三个台阶跨上来，那样的英气让小阁楼里的艺伎都看呆了。

就是那个时候，王九龙感觉到了自己跳动着活过来的心脏。他在众人歆羡的目光中接受了张九龄的拥抱，当张九龄靠近他问他愿不愿意跟着自己的时候，王九龙想都没想，直接勾着张九龄的脖子亲了回去。

一介艺伎为了一个护国将军卖了身，这在城中早就传为一段风流韵事。也正因为如此，张九龄不思前途不思兵权的流言也就这样传到皇帝的耳朵里去。

王九龙在无数个夜晚里都问过张九龄，问他堂堂一个将军，为什么要沉迷在这样的烟柳之地。张九龄只是把他扣在身下，握着王九龙的手亲了亲那修长的手指，含在嘴里吮吸着。

“战场上的英雄名，是拿命换来的。现在我想把这条命，交给你。”

张九龄的确把命都交给了王九龙，王九龙端给张九龄那杯酒他看都没看就要喝下去。这样的信任让王九龙后悔了，后悔把那杯掺了别的东西的酒递给他，于是王九龙抢过了酒杯，新换了一杯给张九龄。

也许从那时候开始，一切就都失败了。王九龙心软了，作为一个故意靠近张九龄的人来说，他从一开始勾着张九龄的脖子亲吻他的时候，就已经注定了是一场败局了。

琴弦崩断了，刺痛了王九龙的手。戛然而止的琴音让屋中的人哗然，王九龙被震了两下，再抬起头来的时候，敌营的副将端着酒杯向他走过来。

“辛苦九龙了，在下敬您一杯。”酒杯递到了王九龙唇边，不喝不行，王九龙张开嘴巴要喝副将却缩回了手。王九龙扑了个空，双手撑在地面上，对上一双讥笑的脸。

绸缎被撕裂的声音让王九龙打了个寒颤，白嫩的肩膀就露了出来。一杯酒被倒掉，王九龙咬着唇，听着在他身边的人嘲讽的声音：“将军，区区一个霍乱军心的艺伎，请您不要吝啬，在自己享用完了之后分享给我们。”

曾经也有人这样想过，想要品尝王九龙的香甜。可是后来那个人横死自己的屋中，那个人也曾经位同副将。

离开了张九龄的王九龙，第一次冷了眼色。他被带到陌生的将军面前，对上那双不屑又新奇的眼睛。王九龙最不屑这种目光，明明贪婪的欲望显现了，却还要趾高气昂地看着，冷眼相对。

“九龙，我可以免去你受刑吃苦，你愿不愿意跟着我？”一双手伸到了王九龙的面前，指尖冰冷。若果这双手是张九龄的，王九龙会毫不犹豫地握住，但是他先遇见的张九龄，之后就谁也看不入眼。

掸了掸自己身上的灰，王九龙自己捂着肩膀站起来，笑着摇了摇头：“我宁愿受刑吃苦，我这一辈子，只会听信一个人。”

只会听信一个人吗？

工于算计的奸猾将军并不相信这些，他只有把人真实地压在身下才会相信一个人完全臣服另一个人。一个艺伎的反抗当然属于寻常，这样才有意思，他喜欢征服，就像战场上不留情面的厮杀。

王九龙的力气也不小，他是一个正常的男人，虽然漂亮但防卫的时候绝不手软。他不是娇生惯养长大的，从小就懂得用那双清澈的眼睛护住自己的身体。

“你也是这样，对着张九龄的吗？”半解衣衫的将军撩了撩披散下来的头发拍了拍自己身边的空当，“过来，我不比张九龄差。”

“你比他差远了，”王九龙丝毫没把他的话听进去，只是冷笑道，“他尊重我，护着我，所以我心甘情愿地把自己交给他。”

“尊重你，护着你？”榻上的将军并没有被感动，他摸了摸自己的鬓角，“王九龙，我说过，我第一次听说你并不是从细作口中。我是从你们的皇帝派来的密探的口中听说的你，也就是一开始指派你做事的人口中。”

“王九龙，你不过就是被安排在张九龄身边一个喂毒的刺客，你有什么资格在我的面前说你只听信一人，你心甘情愿把自己交给张九龄？”

委身于张九龄是一开始就安排好的计谋，不然一个艺伎为什么要主动献身。在纸醉金迷的小阁楼里欢爱也只是为了获得张九龄的信任，得到了张九龄的心，穿越了大半个都城，只为了能够让张九龄带他到战场上来，好一步步地实行他一开始被指定的计划——毒死张九龄。

王九龙应该动手杀副将再毒死张九龄才是，不想兵戈相向热爱太平的君主做出了这样的决定。皇帝害怕名声赫赫的护国将军受到百姓爱戴，而所有的金戈铁马向来也只认兵符不认君主。献媚邻国除掉将军，这是皇帝想出来的铲除异己又能平复战争的最好方法。

用不被世间相信的情爱作为诱引。

“你一步步做得都很好，而你们的皇帝说，等我除掉了张九龄，你也就是我的掌中玩物。他说他会把你送给我。”

屋外的惊雷突然炸响，王九龙没有退缩，他的眸中此刻只有了恨意。他依旧用手护住了要侵犯自己的恶人。哪怕他知道这种抵抗撑不了多久，多撑一会儿也是好的。他对眼前的人拆穿了自己的身份并不恼怒，他的脑海中只有一个想法，那就是护住自己的身体，不要让任何人占有他。

门外的小卒慌张来报，说军中死了人。军中死了人并不稀奇，傲慢的将军想要拉着身下的人继续，可是小卒依旧站在原地，神色凝重地喊了一声将军。

“副将，副将他死了。”

身上的重量突然撤走，王九龙悬着的心终于放了下来。他大口地喘着气，捂住自己被扯坏的衣裳冷冷地看着屋外即将落下的暴雨。

下雨是一件好事，能够将所有发了臭的血冲刷干净。过不了多久，这片土地上就不会再有尸体腐臭，血流成河的残酷场面。

张九龄一个人在军营中站立了许久。等在外面的是他养了多年的精兵，战事算是平息了，只要他一声令下，他就能够带着活着的人回都，安享个三年五载的快乐时光。

求而不得的好事。

暴雨落了下来，手下的人进屋来想要得到张九龄的示下，到底是去还是留。张九龄想到有一次他宿在小阁楼里，外面也是下着雨，王九龙转过身来抱着张九龄，说他害怕。张九龄不知道王九龙是不是真的害怕，但是那一刻他是相信王九龙的。

“驻扎，进兵。”

张九龄抽出了令牌，冷冷地甩在了地上。

tbc


	6. 完结章

06

王九龙醒来的时候周围的寒气让他打了颤，这才是他原本该有的生活，寒冷，看不见太阳。他靠着自己清秀的面容，被人从冰冷贫穷中拉了出来，教着他学了几年琴棋，在小阁楼里过着无忧的生活。

直到有一天，穿着高贵衣服的人走进小阁楼来，要王九龙听命于他。身世坎坷的人是不能有选择的，他能有现在的生活也都是眼前人给予的，现在眼看的人要他报恩。

天底下没有白给的东西，王九龙在小阁楼的时候虽然快乐，但也担忧。现在他重新回到这样的冰冷之中反而觉得安心。

他接受皇帝亲信的命令，要给张九龄喂毒，在他换了要毒张九龄的酒因为一己私欲放弃了计划的时候他还有过内疚。可是转眼间他就被抛弃了，他像个被人丢弃的棋子，用完了就可以扔到一边。他庆幸自己没有下毒，哪怕张九龄并不会如约来救他，他也没有所谓。

自从那一晚敌营的副将横死，他就被关到了牢中。冰冷的铁铐铐住了他的手腕，磨破了细嫩的皮肉。那个高高在上的将军眼中终于有了愠怒，他一巴掌甩过去打在了王九龙的脸颊上，鲜红的指印还有微微发肿的嘴角让王九龙狼狈不堪，而王九龙只是忍着。

是他，毒死的副将。王九龙把本来对张九龄的计划，报复在了他面前这个一心想要张九龄命的将军身上。他讨厌副将那种下流的目光，不管是一次还是两次，他都厌恶。

这下他真正地杀了人，他也认。他看着眼前的将军暴怒，只觉得心里无比地畅快。王九龙自己知道，这是他在报复那些把他当作棋子利用的人，他不仅要害死敌国的副将，如果可以他还想要杀掉眼前的将军。这个对王九龙怀着好奇想要强迫王九龙的敌国的将军。

同样也是在帮张九龄。

“我早该想到的。”开了牢门来探视王九龙的将军笑了笑，“那晚上你给了我手下的副将一杯酒，那酒里必定是下了你本来要给张九龄的药。只是连我自己都想不到，你竟然胆大包天到用同样的办法来杀害我的副将。”

同样的办法，杀害的副将。

王九龙忍着痛，他看着面前自以为是的将军，仰着头笑了：“你真以为，那些细作说的话都是真的吗？”

“什么意思？”

还能有什么意思，王九龙冷笑着：“当日张九龄的手下在张九龄的副将的屋子里搜查出了我常用的帕子，而我当日正巧在副将的屋子里待过，所以人人都说是我杀了副将，似乎是证据确凿。”

细作也是这样报来的书信。天知道得知这一切的结果让这个将军有多高兴，他甚至想要立刻攻城，最好把张九龄打得落花流水。那时候天下人都会记得他，记得一个英勇无比的将军，把一个威震四方，谁都不敢贸然侵犯领地的护国将军张九龄给打败了。

可那个时候，他手底下的人告诉他，能不用兵戈就不要冲动。因为他们还有王九龙这一颗棋子，王九龙最后机会除掉张九龄。

“然而证据确凿，就一定是真的吗？”他只认帕子是他的，可没认人是他杀的。帕子只有最亲近的人才能够接触到，除了王九龙，还会有谁呢？

“除了我，谁还想要杀掉自己手下，和敌国互通消息放出情报的叛变了的副将呢？”

站在王九龙面前的人神色一凛，他没想到事情会是这样的发展，他走上前去抓着王九龙的衣领：“什么意思，你是说，张九龄自己杀了副将？”

“可是他为什么，怎么敢杀掉自己的副将？”在两军交阵最是用人的时候，哪怕这个副将叛变，“他张九龄凭什么这么自信？”

“是啊，正是两军交战的时候，你没了副将，可怎么办呢？”王九龙话还没说完，就看见门口的人慌忙进来禀报事情。他突然安心了下来，勾着唇扬起一抹笑。

“将军，张九龄，他，他带着兵马杀进来了。”

战场上的计谋能否成功要看人心。张九龄从来不相信人心，也知道这世上最可怕的就是人心。人一旦身处高位就会成为众矢之的，他知道皇帝的心意，也知道皇帝想要他死。

不过就是重新任命一个将军，张九龄倒下去，自然会有人顶替他的职位。而王九龙，从张九龄见到他的第一天起，他就知道来者不善。他刚沉迷烟柳之地，王九龙就来到了他的面前，和他滚去了床上。

他一直都是知道的，去战场前，他站在城门口等着。王九龙或许会来，若是来了更是蹊跷。张九龄自己也知道，可是他看到王九龙跑得通红还破了的脚，听到王九龙说怕再也看不到自己，就心软了。

包括那杯酒，王九龙递过来的时候张九龄想着大不了就是一死。英雄难过美人关，死在王九龙手里也不是不好，但是他在赌，赌王九龙会改变主意。想不到，王九龙的确这样做了。

王九龙不适合做刺客，刺客是不能意气用事的。那一晚上张九龄扣着王九龙的腰纵情了许久，他抱着王九龙，问王九龙是不是真的爱自己。

挑明了王九龙的身份是副将横死后王九龙和他置气的那一晚。那一晚上张九龄用红帕子把王九龙的双手绑住，认真又仔细地亲吻着王九龙身体的每一寸肌肤。

张九龄说，九龙，我知道你要毒我，我也知道你心软。副将是我杀的，手帕是我故意放的，你愿不愿意用副将的死，陪我演一出戏？

从庆功宴上张九龄就知道了副将的意图不轨，他故意泄露消息，没想到几天后真的有敌兵过来攻打。这样的副将是留不得的，更别说这个副将还非礼了王九龙。

为了张九龄给他的那么点爱，王九龙闭上眼睛点了点头。他从来没体会过温暖，在张九龄这里却被护得像个孩子，他喜欢张九龄，愿意成全张九龄。

张九龄故意把副将的死嫁祸给王九龙，也故意对众人怀疑着王九龙这件事避而不谈。他和王九龙心都都清楚，只有这样，剩下来的细作才会去把使者招来，王九龙才会有机会去敌营。

依旧用着这个世间最不被相信的情爱和勾引来杀人。

从头到尾都是张九龄和王九龙在演戏，他们早就亮明了彼此的身份，也坦言了曾经想要把对方毒死或者杀死的冲动。唯独是放不下情爱，放不下温柔。王九龙陪着张九龄演一个霍乱军心的艺伎，张九龄顺应着王九龙演一个冷酷无情又野心勃勃的将军。

其实早在张九龄知道皇帝动了杀念，又让他上战场的那时候，张九龄早就失去了什么为国杀敌的兴趣。如果可以，他宁愿远离这些纷争，去过最平凡的日子。

那时候总没有人要杀他，也不会有人觊觎他心爱的人。史书上会怎么写，他完全没有所谓。就让他成为一个叛君的将军吧，为了自己，为了他的命。

刀剑出鞘的那一刻，张九龄冷眼看着眼前那个垂死挣扎的人，又扬起刀刺向了那个自傲的人。这时候谈什么将军不将军的，生死面前，不过就是一条人命。

王九龙从牢中逃了出来，他知道是张九龄胜了。打开他铐子的人叫他沿着路一直逃出去，不用害怕会有敌军，张九龄已经全部抓住了残兵俘虏，王九龙只要像当初跑了大半个都城一样，奔向张九龄就可以了。

被攻城的敌国将军甩下王九龙的时候问过王九龙：“你就那么相信张九龄吗，你不怕他弃你于不顾吗？你想毒死过他。”

旁人不知张九龄和王九龙是在演戏，王九龙只是淡淡一笑：“他早就知道我的身份了，我怕什么？”

跑，拼命往前去跑，挣脱掉这里的一切。他知道张九龄一定在某个地方等待着他，张九龄和他约定过，如果战场上我们能够活着相见，那么我们就抛弃这里的一切，去过最想要过的生活。

闲云野鹤，没有算计也没有流血的日子。

城门大开，王九龙不知道跑了多久，才看见铁血战甲的士兵。他们插着旗，大声地呐喊着，像是在发泄自己的生，忘却战场上的死。来来回回的路上有人抬着已经冰凉的尸体走着，而在已经瞧见过一次的王九龙不再害怕了。

他看到了张九龄，看见张九龄拿下自己的头盔，丢到了手中的兵器，在等着王九龙跑到自己身边。

世间不是所有的人都上过战场，经历了一回勾心斗角，人心叵测，就对平凡的日子更加向往。

没有人会记住一个叛变了君主的将军，他可能跟着敌军一起死在了战场上。

也没有人会记得有这么一个艺伎曾经也上过战场，所有的算计恩怨，都被埋在了那场战事里，流传成了说书人口中的故事。

王九龙记得，那天的他也是穿着一身红衣，城门口的鼓声像是在敲击着自己的心脏，而他奔向张九龄的心情，和现在一样的雀跃。

兵荒马乱的城楼底下，一身红衣的艺伎不顾一切地勾住了穿着铠甲的将军的脖子。天底下没有最温暖的地方，如果有，那就是爱人的胸膛。

End


End file.
